<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocks (and one big rock) by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004975">Rocks (and one big rock)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella'>stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Bella likes rocks. Big rocks, little rocks, pretty rocks, rocks from La Push... just any rock really. She collects them. Rosalie pretends to find this odd or annoying but secretly loves it. </p><p>This one gets SAPPY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocks (and one big rock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got another one!” Emmett shouted as he hurled a boulder twice the size of his body across the field.</p><p>“Great! Now we need the three more that size to form a little semicircle.” Alice chirped as she worked on the final touches of the tiny cottage just to the right of the growing array of rocks. Rosalie stood in the center of it all, her fingers glued to mouth even though she hadn’t been able to bite her nails in decades. Three massive boulders later, Alice’s vision was complete. Rosalie turned to her only sister,</p><p>“This is perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>“Relax, shes gonna love it. Come on, Emmett!” Alice called as the two of them sped out of the clearing. Rosalie could have sworn she stood there for hours, but moments later Emmett returned with a blindfolded Bella hoisted over his shoulder. He set her down, winked at his blonde best friend, and ran off.</p><p>“What is this all about?” Bella protested, fumbling with the blindfold around her head.</p><p>“Let me,” Rosalie rushed behind her girlfriend to help take it off. “Close your eyes until I say so.” She stepped back so she would be able to see Bella’s reaction. “Now.”</p><p>When the brunette opened her eyes she gasped. In the clearing behind the Cullen’s home there was now a tiny home. The walls a deep wood and the roof stained black, there were two windows on either side of the rounded door. To the left was a semicircle piled high with different kinds of large boulders. One from the forest, one from the mountains, one from Seattle, one from La Push, and one from the very bottom of the ocean. Emmett was especially proud of that one. Bella’s eyes lit up at the sight of her surprise. Rosalie smiled, starting towards the tiny wooden home to show her around, but Bella had other ideas.</p><p>“ROCKS!” She shouted as she raced towards the pile. Rosalie should have known. The girl loved her rocks. What started out as a cute hobby had turned into a full blown obsession the minute she realized she could utilize her girlfriend to pick up the rocks her tiny human body could only dream of collecting. Rosalie couldn’t make sense of the whole thing, but god dammit if she didn’t just live for any chance to see Bella smile.</p><p>So here she was, standing in the middle of a field watching the human who changed everything jump all over a pile of giant rocks. She gave Bella as much time as her nerves could handle before saying anything.</p><p>“There’s more, you know.” She called out. Bella turned to her, blushing with embarrassment.</p><p>“Right, right. Sorry.” Bella murmured as she took Rosalie’s outstretched hand to help her down off of the rocks. As they made their way to the wooden building, Rosalie tried remain nonchalant.</p><p>“Esme made it herself. With my input, of course. Alice’s too. Emmett did most of the heavy lifting, though. Truly a group effort.” She opened the door and Bella gasped.</p><p>The house was small, about the size of her room back at Charlie’s. The walls were made of the same dark wood that made up the exterior of the cabin. They were lined with museum style shelves, each displaying some of the collection of rocks Bella had previously stored in her “Rock Box”. Each display was accompanied by beautifully labeled placards with the date and place the rock had been found. So Rosalie had been paying attention. It was beautiful. A tiny home for her growing collection.</p><p>“Ro….”</p><p>Rosalie smiled at her handiwork. “You like?”</p><p>Bella nodded and made her way around the room, marveling at the collection she had amassed over time. If Rosalie still could, she would have been sweating profusely by the time Bella turned to look into the small nook buried in the corner of the small room. It was there the vampire had lit dozens of candles around a small reading nook. On the wall hung an empty case, a single light shining on the empty display. Bella’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“There’s one missing…” she mused as she turned to her girlfriend for answers. What she saw quite literally took her breath away. On the ground before her, kneeling on one knee with a black box in her hand, was Rosalie. She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. It wasn’t too big- in fact, it’s beauty was largely due to its intricacies. The setting was made of platinum, accented with lace-like filigree carved into the band. Held in place with six small prongs was a lovely diamond that glittered under the lights above. It was incredibly delicate and obviously very old.</p><p>“My mothers. Figured my girl could never have too many rocks and thought it was about time I added to your collection.” Rosalie smiled up at Bella, eager to get her words out before she lost them. “I’ve been alive for a long time. I’ve had more than enough time to figure out what I want. I’ve met millions of people, but I’ve never understood what it meant to fall in love. What it meant to be able to strip everything away and meet another person exactly as they are. I was prepared to go on forever that way.” Rosalie was beaming. “And then I met you. 104 years on this earth and you are the only thing that has ever made sense. Forever doesn’t seem too bad anymore if I get to do it by your side. Marry me?”</p><p>Bella could barely see through her tears. She nodded enthusiastically, pulling Rosalie to her feet and into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Is that a yes? I’m going to need a verbal yes.”</p><p>In return, Bella kissed her hard and fierce.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>